


Splatoon 2.5

by Metallical



Category: Ninten - Fandom, Nintendo, Splatoon, Splatoon 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metallical/pseuds/Metallical
Summary: Fan made continuation of the story in splatoon two, warning for swearing, sexual innuendos and general clownery.Ray is an octoling trapped in the sewers, a failed experiment that has been recaptured and is being tested on. he needs to escape and find allies to fight Grisum and many other enemies.if you have any criticism, comments or questions hmu on discord at Metallicales#1241 or insta @r.slash.bleachThis story is also on wattpad, https://my.w.tt/c4OfET7KG7
Kudos: 6





	Splatoon 2.5

splatoon 2.5

‘it’s dark. It’s sad. It smells like chlorine. I hate it.’

An octoling boy wakes up in a strange room, it’s dimly lit and was recently cleaned, there is a large panel on one wall, it seems to be one-way glass. This octoling boy looked around and saw a jacket and a strange weapon that had been stepped on and crushed. how odd. The octoling boy scowered over towards the jacket and weapon. There was green ink flowing out of the weapon so he made note not to touch it. he picked up the jacket and looked at the tag, it said RAY STRIDER in rough hand writing, this must be the boy’s name. Ray. 

The blinking lights soon shone and hurt Ray’s eyes as he began to stand up, there was a knock on a door in the left-hand corner and a tall inkling walked in. Her face was mostly covered by masks and protective gear, she lifted three fingers and then walked in as the door slammed shut behind her. This strange inkling began to talk in broken octo, she clearly didn’t know it very well.

“Hello, caged cephalopod. I am walking this location. you shall tested soon. prepare. you breathe here now. Me is Grisum.

(Hello prisoner, I run this place, you’ll be tested soon, please prepare. You live here now. My name is Grisum.)

Ray understood the majority of what this woman said and understood her as the owner of wherever he is. He nodded at her and grabbed the jacket and put it on, there were sewn patches on the inside, thermal ink vision, tentashot increase and mobility boost. This was all strange to ray but he had more important things to think about. he followed Grisum as they exited the room. Ray got a shock from the sudden slamming of the door behind them but shook it off. There was a guard behind ray, he had yellow ink and seemed quite buff, he wore a strange visor and a mask. Ray shook it off and looked around the corridors they walked down. They were all dingy and dark and smelled like mould and salt. 

After what had felt like an hour, Grisum spoke up.

“We’s in place now. ready get.”  
(we’re here. Get ready.)

the guard grabbed Ray’s shoulder roughly and shoved him into the room and slammed the door. Ray gasped in surprise and fell to the floor after being shoved in, he stood up and saw a chair with wires and tubes. This looked like a hospital and smelled like one too.

“I’d rather be in the ocean than this fucking rotten stinkhole.” he mumbled to himself. As he said that a voice boomed over the speakers, it wasn’t Grisum’s, instead it was deeper.

“Sit down, an associate will deal with you in due time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic if you couldn’t tell! any criticism and advice is welcomed.
> 
> discord at Metallicales#1241 or insta @r.slash.bleach


End file.
